soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Danganronpa 4: Aerial Despair
Neo Danganronpa 4: Aerial Despair is a murder mystery visual novel game for the PSP and PS Vita. It was developed by Arcobaleno Studios. It is the fourth game in the Neo Danganronpa series and the eleventh game in the main series overall. Plot Characters Like the third game in the main series, there's a total of twenty four students in this game and ends with a total of nine survivors. The students in this game are: *Yumi Jundo, the game's main protagonist. Due to her cool-headed and stoic personality towards others, even when facing the person she forms an attraction to, she holds the title of the Ultimate Kuudere. *Zatsuyo Kanrinri, a man whose tidiness tends to completely contradict his off-the-clock energetic and somewhat messy personality. He holds the title of the Ultimate Janitor. *Prisha Richardson, a girl from Florida of Indian descent who's know to have a very calming prescence to those that meet her. She holds the title of the Ultimate Yoga Instructor. *Sarge McCloud, a man from Rhode Island who's known to constantly bark orders at those he encounters, regardless if they're in the army or not. He holds the title of the Ultimate Military Sargeant. *Rini Kamigata, a sociable girl whose hair styles have recently been a huge talk in the fashion industry. She holds the title of the Ultimate Hairdresser. *Bucky Toneido, a bubbly boy whose balloon animals have earned him a great reputation at parties meant for children. He holds the title of the Ultimate Balloon Artist. *Monique Manadeshi, a studious girl who, despite her slightly obnoxious personality, has been quite the talk among the teachers of each school she's attended. She holds the title of the Ultimate Teacher's Pet. *Koji Baberu, a man who has been know to help the scrawniest of people build up their muscles, even if he tends to act like a typical jock from time to time. He holds the title of the Ultimate Personal Trainer. *Roseline Fatiman, a mysterious girl from Haiti who's always seen carrying an ancient tome in her arms. She holds the title of the Ultimate Witch Doctor. *Mizugi Moderu, a man who can be quite a bit of a flirt whenever he's not on the runway, but usually means well by doing this. He holds the title of the Ultimate Male Swimsuit Model. *Sairen Entoransu, a woman whose entrancing singing voice can be commonly compared to that of a siren's singing. She holds the title of the Ultimate Opera Singer. *Akoni Kahale, a man from Hawaii whose dancing skills have been very well know to those interested in Hawaiian culture. He holds the title of the Ultimate Fire Dancer. *Kesho Aishado, a somewhat snobbish girl who appears to be mainly focused on making sure her makeup looks perfect on those that wear it. She holds the title of the Ultimate Makeup Artist. *Shinkai Kuruzu, a boy who takes pride in his family ship being noted as one of the world's high-class cruise ships. He holds the title of the Ultimate Sea Captain. *Kano Soraru, a girl whose powerful singing voice has made her a legend in the utaite world. She holds the title of the Ultimate Utaite. *Shimo Chokoku, a rather distant young boy who always seems to have a sudden urge to make a sculpture out of any piece of ice he sees. He holds the title of the Ultimate Ice Sculptor. *Bethan Shujutsu, an energetic girl of Welsh descent who always mantains a composed look when faced with surgery. She holds the title of the Ultimate Surgeon. *Entai Shikaku, an extremely tough man who learned how to fight for himself ever since he was abandoned as a child. He holds the title of the Ultimate Gang Leader. *Himiko Saiko, a very serious woman who expects nothing more to see her fellow students succeed in their lives. She holds the title of the Ultimate Student Council President. *Riku Umiyuri, a boy whose teachings in SCUBA diving has been well known to those interested in exploring the sea. He holds the title of the Ultimate SCUBA Diving Instructor. *Kirara Haruno, a girl whose skills as an illusionist has made multiple people believe that her magic is the real deal. She holds the title of the Ultimate Illusionist. *Garreth Taiyo, a boy of British descent whose leadership skills has earned him a reputation in each summer camp he attended. He holds the title of the Ultimate Camp Counselor. *Mio Chusho, a quiet girl whose paintings look so real, people tend to believe that her art are actually real life pictures. She holds the title of the Ultimate Realistic Artist. *Shosetsu Fantaji, a boy whose novels have recently been quite the talk to those that're interested in fantasies and imagination. He holds the title of the Ultimate Fantasy Novelist. Chapters Gallery Category:NDR4: Aerial Despair Category:Games Category:PSP Category:PS Vita